Under this sky I'll promise a beautiful lie
by Ily20
Summary: "I wish I'll find you tomorrow, but at the same time, I hope I'll never will. I don't want to fall too deep in the mess of your eyes but you are dragging me with the force of a hurricane." Inspired in the kdrama Goblin. Occ's.


…" _It's not something that I was asking for… not even in my wildest dreams I thought about this punishment that the heavens gave me since that sorrowful day. I think that perhaps someone will appear and take off this pain in my chest, and, when that time comes I'll be the happiest person. But, it's supposed to be a punishment, so, please someone, tell me that this finale of mine won't be one that I never want to see its end. Life it's like a very small momentum that it takes of a blink of an eye and you disappear, like a breath you take in a gasp, I never thought that mine would take so long to finish and now, I'm hoping that I can rest in peace…and most of all, I hope I'll never fall in love in this life…"_

* * *

"Asami-san, should I call a specialist to fix the problem with the announcement for tomorrow's event?"

"It's not necessary Kei, we won't be the ones solving the problem. The company was in charge of making all the necessary arrangements for the event; if they don't do their job properly then we will take the matter in our hands. Contact them and make sure they know my 'opinion' about the mistake they made." The crime lord grabbed the box of cigarettes that was inside of his suit jacket and lit it.

' _Another boring day with the same useless people, not even Kei it's doing his job properly. Maybe I'm being too harsh on him… and Kazumi it's even clumsier than before, what's wrong with this people?'_

The intercom in his office went off and the voice of his friend, as well assistant, and even considered as family sounded in the quiet office.

"A-Asami-sama"

' _So it's 'sama' this time'_ he thought and it wasn't necessary to hear the bad news that his assistant was giving him to know about a migraine was coming up.

"Kirishima I don't care about what you have to do to make them understand that I'm not willing to make a deal with them. If they don't understand, then just pass me the call with their CEO and I'll handle it." Asami waited for a few seconds and suddenly there was an incoming call, he was just pissed and with a big headache that made him consider on shooting anyone who dares to open the door of his office.

He grabbed the phone and didn't realize that he was gripping it with so much force that his knuckles were looking white, there was a sudden knock on his door and it was like the last string that his self control was holding on to. He finished the call with a very much non important CEO on the other line and his other best friend, like family, told him about some unusual news.

"I hope it's something that is worthy of my time Kazumi."

"Kishima asked me to tell you that you are free today of all of your meetings, if you wish, you can take the day off."

Asami looked mad for a second but he gave it a second thought, perhaps, it's not a bad idea to take a day off and it has been just a couple of hours that he has been working. He looked doubtful for a moment but agreed.

"Bring me a car but I'll drive. If something important comes up then I'll be in the penthouse." Asami grabbed his suitcase, not caring on taking some work to do at his house. He was about to leave the office with his friend opening the door, he was about to step out of the office when a voice called him.

"Boss… No, Ryuichi. You should take some time off work; it's not doing you any good these days. I know that you are under pressure because of the usual field of work but you look tired, I'm telling you this as a friend. Please, consider on taking at least some days off. Kei and I can take care of the things around here for a couple of days."

Asami could have been mad about those words, but he saw the concern in the eyes of his friend. He knew it as well, it was tiring and it's not because of his age, he is at his 31 years old so it's not like he is tired physically, but he is feeling as if the weight in his chest it's getting more unbearable each day.

"Thank you, it's not like I don't know it myself but I'll probably take in consideration your words Kazumi, I'll see you later." Asami placed a hand in the shoulder of Suoh and for a moment he looked at his friend and saw something he never likes to see, sadness, pity, and a hint of something else that he has been looking for since that day.

He made his way to the underground parking lot and saw one of his men holding the keys for his car, he knew that said man was new in his company but the respectful eyes that looked at him felt as if they were nothing more than just that. Respect, as if no one could ever see more than just what they want to see, power, status, money and looks. He grabbed the keys of the BMW X3 Blackout and said his thanks to the man, he bowed to Asami and with a worried eyes the man got closer to his boss and said something very odd for someone that it's more powerful than him.

"Asami-san, it might be some problems with the traffic because it's very crowded due to the time of the year, please take care." The man bowed and smiled at his boss. Asami, which was grateful on having someone so kind and not afraid to speak said his thanks and nodded. He started the engines of the car and got out of the parking lot, it was raining, not helping too much with his mood. The migraine was subsiding, thankfully, but the heaviness in his chest was getting much harder to keep on, he took the largest route to his penthouse and tried to clear his head a little. The man wasn't wrong; there were a lot of people walking and driving as well, it was a little annoying.

He decided to drive a little bit far from the city; there was a shrine that he likes to go on the days like this one. He could easily enter in some random door and get there but he wanted to clear his thoughts and just drive, as if that could help, it only made it worse.

…" _When will this end? I don't need it anymore. I have everything a man could ever want, everything, I could own a whole country, or maybe just be the owner of the richest places in the whole world. Just why, why is that person not here? I'll live this nightmare with the best commodities, making money that I don't need, spending it on people that doesn't deserve it, barely satisfying my necessities with people, but, the worst part of this is the way I have to see everyone that is close to me go away. Will I see Kei and Kazumi leave me? Kuroda? They are all I have left…"_

Asami drove with his mind in another place, something that resembles the rain wanted to fall, salty and like a drop from his face. It didn't matter anymore, it never has. It's been a hundred years since that day, he just wanted to disappear. Because, it didn't have any meaning to see your closer ones die. The road was empty and the sky was gray, the road was soaked in a heavy rain but he didn't noticed that he was near the shrine and before he could get there a girl that was holding a white rose crossed the road.

"Hey! Stop the car!" someone shouted and he pressed the brakes of the car as fast as the sound reached his ears, he looked surprised at the scene. He didn't care that he got his expensive suite drenched in the rain; he opened the door and saw two persons in front of his car.

"Are you ok?" he crouched and the blonde man held his hand in front of his face, with his thumb pointing up. Asami was surprised of how someone jumped in front of the car to save someone, said someone was looking at them sitting in the road besides the blonde man.

She was surprised when he saw Asami reaching for her to check up on the injuries, but she got up and pulled her green coat closer to her body. She looked around seven ten years old and with brown hair, her eyes were blue and with a smile she held the white rose to Asami's face.

"This is for you, it's something you can call a souvenir, or maybe, just a memory of your kindness in the past, but that kindness wasn't meant to be, and it wasn't meant to live. You should be grateful of what you did but I'm afraid you won't like to see the end of this." The girl handed the rose to Asami's hands and smiled sadly at him. She ran into the garden that was on one side of the road and in a matter of seconds the girl disappeared.

"H-Hey…" the blonde man that was in the laying in the street touched his leg and Asami turned to look worriedly at the young man. The blonde was with his stomach touching the street and Asami couldn't see his face.

"I apologize, I wasn't looking at the road and I'll take you to a hospital." Asami turned the young man and was shocked for a moment, he looked… beautiful. Asami held his breath for a second when he noticed the blonde with a white porcelain skin and hazel eyes that looked of the color of honey; he has never seen such a beautiful Japanese man. He was drenched because of the rain and he had some scratches on his arm because of the accident but Asami tried to not look that shocked in front of him.

"Can you stand?" he asked helping the man in a sitting position, the blonde laughed at his pain when he tried to sit.

"Damn I think my ass will hurt tomorrow, but I think I can walk. Give me a hand old man." Asami didn't offer his hand at all; he put an arm under the knees of the blonde and another behind his back. As if the blonde wasn't anything but a light weight he lifted him and put him in his car. The blonde didn't protest that much because he was groaning in pain when he tried to sit, he knew that he couldn't stand that easily.

"Wow dude, I'm not a princess or anything like that, but thank you." The young man scratched his neck embarrassed.

'Damn he is handsome…but… that must be more painful…' thought the injured man looking at the sexy man in a suit, he looked at his chest but looked away.

"What is your name?" asked the man in a suit. He didn't start the car until the young man said his name.

"Takaba Akihito, I'm a freelance photographer, nice to meet you…" Akihito held his hand to shake it in a formal way to the raven man. His hand was grabbed and it warmed his whole body that was almost trembling because of the cold weather.

"Asami Ryuichi, nice to meet you Takaba Akihito…" Asami grabbed the small hand of the man and caressed the wrist in a very much intimate way. The photographer felt his face heating up and he knew he was red as a tomato. It was apparently true because he heard a deep chuckle from the man that was starting the car.

"Damn it my camera…" he muttered and Asami was curious about it.

"What model it was?" he asked in a matter of fact.

"It was a very expensive one, it got destroyed so that's why I didn't bother on taking the pieces, and it's not my lucky day I guess." He laughed a little and Asami thought that he could crash the car again against something or someone, this man was beyond beautiful, he thought when he saw him smile.

"Model?" asked Asami again.

"It was a Sony Alpha a6000. But don't worry; I'm working on a good scoop that will give me some good amount to buy that camera again." He smiled reassuringly at the raven.

"You can ask me to pay for it; I'm responsible for what happened." Asami was hoping that there was a hell of traffic so he can spend a lot of time with the interesting man.

"That's not correct; I jumped in front of the car so it's fine." He said looking at the scenery of outside the car, it was good when he wasn't in the city and just the view of the ocean was filling his eyes.

"The girl jumped in front, not you exactly, but I'll take care of everything that you need." Asami looked at the road but didn't fail to see the surprised expression of the young photographer.

"I-I guess so…" he said and changed the topic. 'So he could see her? But how? He isn't a ghost but the girl was one of them' he thought all the while looking at said man in a sneaking way.

They arrived to the hospital and luckily there wasn't anything wrong with the body of Akihito, just some small scratches. Asami insisted on taking him to his house and he couldn't win against him, how could he? The man was pushy. He couldn't help but feel sadness at the sight in the chest of the man, it must be a punishment from some god, and Akihito couldn't do anything about it.

'I hope he finds what he is looking for…' Akihito thought and was about to open the door of the car when a hand stopped him.

"I want to see you again" said Asami looking at him in a serious expression, but to Akihito, it seemed more like a puppy expression.

"You can't Asami-san, but maybe, in another time we can meet again." Akihito smiled t him and Asami gripped the arm a little bit stronger, Akihito didn't look hurt but felt even more sadness.

"I'll call you" said Asami and let him go. Akihito smiled at him and again, he felt a pain in his head, but maybe it was from the accident.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Asami Ryuichi" said Akihito and with a pressure in his chest he turned away from the man and got out of the car. Asami looked at his hand, the one that held the hand of that photographer and he knew, just knew that he didn't want to see the end so soon.

* * *

…" _I've been looking for my 'bride' the person that will free me of this punishment, I was looking forward to see the end of this harsh situation, and now, I hope that I'll find you tomorrow, or maybe I hope I'll never will. It feels as if time stopped, the white rose it's a signal of my kindness, but I'm nothing but kind, it's a beautiful lie. It's been a very sad life since that day, but now and just only for this day, it's a beautiful life. I met you this afternoon and the sky was grey, the weather was cold and it was raining, but for a moment I felt happy for living a hundred years just so I could meet you this day…However, I still, don't want to fall too deep…"_

* * *

" _It`s a sorrowful life_

 _Sorrowful day_

 _I can't win over sadness_

 _Sorrowful life sorrowful day_

 _So don't leave me_

 _So I won't live just in your memories_

 _It`s a beautiful life…"_

 _Beautiful- Goblin OST._

* * *

Hello! This is what happens when I decide to listen to the OST of Goblin (K drama) and study, but no, I needed to write this just so I could give myself a peace of mind. It's a very romantic one and it made me cry like a baby in every damn chapter (but I'm a big cry baby already). If you are interested on seeing it I warn you, it's dramatic and it's a little sad but it has a happy end. If you have seen it, well, you must know what crying just because of one song feels like. Thank you for all your support in my other works, you guys are very supportive and I'm so grateful for it. Hope you have a good day!


End file.
